Not Theoretical
by Kalira69
Summary: Pidge and Allura are working on adding a feature to the training deck. Keith and Shiro are . . . doing something else. (Written for Sheith Month, Day 15)


Written for Day 15 of Sheith Month: Abstract.

* * *

"So, Princess, what's the policy on romantic relationships between Paladins?" Pidge asked, looking down into the training deck.

Allura looked up from the open panel beside her. "What? Oh, well, I do not believe it has ever been an issue in the past. I suppose as long as both parties, and the rest of their team, were comfortable, there would hardly be any reason it would _not_ be . . . acceptable." she said slowly, frowning.

Pidge considered that. "If we can still form Voltron, all the Lions are fine and our teamwork is good, it shouldn't matter, right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Certainly." Allura nodded firmly, giving a small smile before slotting a faceted crystal from the box she held into the open space between two contact patches. "Try that."

Pidge tapped a few keys, then turned on the comm through into the training deck. "Going to be trying something down there, guys!" she called down to them, through she wasn't sure they had heard her. She got a sketchy almost-salute that could have been acknowledgement. Possibly.

Then-

"Hm. Doesn't seem like it's _quite_ enough power, but more like the resonance is off." Pidge decided, watching the hologram clouds fizzle as they tried to form. "Maybe a different colour? Or shape?" she asked, looking back down at Allura. She was still getting used to the way the crystals worked to power and influence Altean tech.

"Perhaps." Allura agreed, nodding, and gestured for Pidge to turn the console off. She obliged, watching Allura sort through the crystals once more. "Why do you ask?" she asked, and Pidge hummed curiously. "About the . . . romantic entanglements. Have your eye on one of your fellow Paladins?" she asked with an almost sly smile.

Pidge's face screwed up. ". . .so many kinds of no I cannot fully articulate them to you, Princess." she said, shaking her head.

"Just a theoretical?" Allura asked, holding up a blue and a pink-purple crystal of differing shapes and examining both. "I think we have enough trouble as it is, don't you?" she continued, with a sigh, putting one of the crystals away again.

"I didn't say it was just a theoretical question either." Pidge said, coughing and glancing back down to the training deck.

"What do you mean, then?" Allura asked, one thin eyebrow arching. "You said-"

"Not me." Pidge corrected, then rolled her eyes. "Oh, just come up here." She pointed down through the viewscreen.

Allura put her box of crystals aside and rose obligingly, coming to Pidge's side and looking down into the training deck. She gasped, and Pidge laughed. She'd . . . _wondered_ , but then, Pidge didn't really _care_ , so she hadn't spent much time thinking about it.

Allura had clearly not even wondered.

"They- _What?_ " Allura said faintly, her eyes wide.

They were both still in their armour, but Keith's bayard was now nowhere to be seen, and Shiro's hands were wound into Keith's hair, keeping him close as they kissed. Not that it seemed like Keith had any desire to move away, one hand clinging to the back of Shiro's neck and his body pressed close against Shiro's chest.

"I would guess that a," Pidge paused, "romantic entanglement between Paladins is no longer a theoretical. Although I don't believe it has been causing any problems."

If what she had seen a short time ago had been their first kiss, Pidge would be _shocked_.

"I see." Allura said, her voice still slightly distant.

"Uh, are you still okay with this?" Pidge asked, concerned. She glanced down again and saw Shiro and Keith were no longer kissing, but they were still tangled up together and Shiro's head was bowed to rest their brows together. It actually looked even more intimate - and even less like something new. Keith's hand trailed down Shiro's right arm, and when he reached Shiro's hand, they wove their fingers together.

"Of course!" Allura said with a smile, though she still looked a little shocked. "I simply. . . Well, I had no idea. They have been very . . . quiet about it."

Pidge decided not to say that she'd suspected for a while. "So . . . shall we see if we can make it rain on their heads?" she asked, holding up the control she'd been screwing with.

Allura laughed, glancing down at the entangled pair once more before returning to the floor, where she retrieved the blue crystal. "Shall we?" She smiled, and pressed it into place.

* * *

I feel like Pidge could be alluding to being a lesbian or to being aromantic in this one. Either interpretation works, I think, though. . .


End file.
